


Hate to Love You

by CanidSerpent



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II, Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, I have a lot of feelings about Diablo, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: He claims to despise you, but never moves to displace you from his side.Or, the Lord of Terror begrudgingly finds himself falling in love with a mortal.





	Hate to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A product of my "lowkey having a thing for Diablo", which started as a private joke, but then I embraced it and here we are. There's nothing here to matter of factly say whether this is D2 or D3 Diablo, so imagine whichever you're little heart desires.

He tells himself he hates you.  
  
He hates how fragile you are and how gentle you are with him. He tells himself he hates it when you tangle your fingers between his claws when you are alone with him, but he doesn't rip his hand away. A growl rumbles through his body when you tend the wounds marred against his hide by scuffles with other monsters and human heroes, but he lets you touch and stitch the reddened and bleeding flesh.  
  
But if he hates you so, so much, why does his body seethe in anger when he sees other demons and monsters try to touch you?  
  
The Lord of Terror tells himself it is because your soul belongs to him, and no one is allowed to touch his things. But it is more than possessiveness that makes him crash into other demons, crushing them into a bloody pulp in his hands after they try to hurt you. And he cannot fight against the warmth that blossoms in his chest as you take one of his claws in your hands again, holding on tight as you press your body against his, feeling safer with him than you have ever felt with any other man.  
  
Diablo does not know why he feels this way for you, for a mortal. But he knows you make the burning anger inside him go away for a while when you nuzzle against his body, taking comfort in his overwhelming heat.  
  
You are too nice, too gentle to be a demon's lover. But you try anyway, because your heart wants him, not another man, but the demon that has made himself your protector and lover.  
  
When you lay beside him deep within his sanctum in the Burning Hells, he rumbles appreciatively when you pull his tail against you like a blanket, drawing you close to press you against his body before drifting off again.  
  
He hates how soft you make him, but desperately craves your presence when you are not by his side. He cannot stand the thought of you turning to another demon, or worse, one his brothers, because he cannot love you in the same way you love him. So much so that when his possessiveness takes root he keeps you beside him by force, wrapped up in his tail or his claws.  
  
You do not fight him when he gets like this, it takes monsters with claws stronger than steel and blades imbued with powerful magics to even break the protective armor of his scales, what good would your bare fists do? You let him drag you with him wherever he goes, in a twisted way, it makes you fall deeper in love with him. Knowing that despite all his growls and claims not to care for you in the same way you foolishly did for him, he cared enough not to let you stray too far from his gaze when he became possessed by his fear that you might leave his side someday.  
  
He doesn't tell you this of course, he hardly tells you anything about how he truly feels about you. But you know it is the fear of losing you to something else that spurs the Lord of Terror's possessive fits. The thought has never crossed your mind, but merely telling him you won't is not enough for him, words are never enough. So when you are alone with him you try to show him instead. When you aren't clenched in his fists or his tail, you press soft kisses against his body.  
  
Worshipping his body with all the reverence he deserves.  
  
And no matter how much he tries to squash it, he cannot help but release a string of demonic purrs from his throat as you revere him. Such love is unknown to him, he cannot do the same for you, but he can draw you close, caging you between his claws as a protective growl rumbles through his body.  
  
But this is enough for you, as you have told him time and time again.  
  
Demons and monster don't, _cannot,_ love in the same way humans do. But you wouldn't want them to. That would erase the allure they hold over you. It would make them too similar, and strip away everything that makes them unique.  
  
It would strip away everything that makes you love them.  
  
  
  



End file.
